It is common for a product to be sold in concentrated form to minimize the size and weight of the product. The product may be a liquid or a solid (e.g., a powder) in the concentrated form. Once a user purchases the product, the user may add water to the product to dilute the product. This generally involves first pouring the product into a measuring cup to measure an amount of the product (e.g., ¼ cup). The product is then poured from the measuring cup into a container. Water is then introduced into the measuring cup to measure an amount of the water. The amount of water is dependent upon the desired mixing ratio, which is usually indicated in the instructions on the packaging of the product. If the mixing ratio is 1:4, then 1 cup of water may be measured and poured into the container with the ¼ cup of product. The product and the water may then be mixed in the container (e.g., with a spoon). The mixture may then be used as desired.